


Two Steps Forward

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lance is a loving boyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's sudden when Lance pulls you into an empty shuttle bay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> reader has female anatomy and uses female pronouns

 Lance presses his tongue into your mouth and you gasp, before sloppily sucking on it. Lance groans at that and presses harder against you, sliding a hand up your uniform shirt. His hand against your sensitive skin causes you to moan.

 “Man, you’re hot,” he says when he pulls away. You flush harder and look away in embarrassment. He laughs a little too satisfiedly, and starts mouthing against your neck. You let out a shuddering sigh, and lean oh-so slightly towards Lance’s hand trailing up your side. Your shirt begins riding up, exposing your stomach and waist to the cool air of the shuttle bay.

 It hits you suddenly that, while you’re in a secluded and shadowy corner, this is a public place, and anyone could walk around the corner and see you. It really should only further embarrass you, but the idea of being seen _with Lance_ sends a little thrill up your spine, and you gasp when you feel him fingering your bra.

 “Too much?” he murmurs against your jaw.

 You want to tell him _not enough_ , but instead you say, “We shouldn’t be doing this; someone could see, and— _ah_!” You’re interrupted by Lance nipping at a sensitive spot just beneath your earlobe.

 “We can stop then.” Despite his words, he doesn’t take his hand out from under your shirt, but he does stop doing those wonderful things with his mouth.

 “I-I…can’t we just go somewhere else?”

 Lance seems immediately interested, perking up like a dog. He grins and says, “How about my room?”

 You’ve only been in his room once, and that was to talk to Hunk about an engineering project—Lance had been in the room with you, and was distracting…in more ways than one, being shirtless at the time. The idea of being in his room with the intent of doing something like this… Your heart starts pounding faster, and you nod. Your face burns when Lance’s grin turns predatory.

 He finally pulls his hand from your shirt and wraps it around your hand instead, intertwining his fingers with yours.

 The journey to his room feels both too fast and too slow. You’ve never been in a real relationship before, and Lance made you feel things you’ve never had. At the same time, you’re afraid of disappointing him. You lack the skill and experience Lance has. What if you mess up somehow? What if Lance gives up on you for being too much of a hassle?

 As if sensing your anxiety, he squeezes your hand and kisses you on the cheek. You can’t help but smile at him. The thought of Lance dumping you for not being good in bed suddenly feels like a silly one.

 

 When you reach his room, you’re pulled into a kiss once the door closes. You let out a muffled squeak, and desperately kiss back, slightly less reserved than before now that you’re alone—

 The kiss is interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly.

 You jump back to see Hunk sitting on his bunk with a tablet. He manages to look both amused and grossed out. You feel a little guilty.

 “Mind headin’ out for a bit, buddy? Round up Pidge and have a nerdy little study session?”

Hunk rolls his eyes and gets up, grabbing his messenger bag. He pats Lance on the shoulder on his way out. “Go easy on her, _____’s too good for you.”

 Lance looks at you with a grin, “Don’t I know it.” You duck your head and bite your lip trying not to smile too hard.

 But then the door is closed (and locked), and in a flurry of movement Lance’s shirt is gone. Your face flushes and you can’t stop looking at his body; his broad shoulders and lean muscle under that soft looking skin. You look back up to his face and see him smirking at you all too smugly.

 “Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring before.”

 You let out a surprised high-pitched noise. He laughs—but it gets cut off when you start pulling off your own jacket and shirt. It’s only fair, you tell yourself, but it’s still embarrassing. You didn’t have the highest confidence, and showing your body to the person you like is a lot easier said than done. But when you finish unbuttoning your shirt and pulling it off, you look up at Lance only to see him staring unabashedly, cheeks dark. You can’t help but tease him a little back.

 “Now who’s staring?”

 Lance seems to catch himself, and smiles, “Well, it’s not like I can help it. You’re…” he steps closer to you, “really beautiful.”

 “Thank you.”

 His hands come to rest on your hips. “So,” he says with a dirty grin, “wanna continue where we left off?”

 The second you nod, he leans in to kiss you, and you wrap your arms around his shoulders. The action presses your bodies together, and you can finally feel just how soft Lance’s skin is. You flush a little at the feeling of your breasts being pressed so tightly against his chest.

 As Lance licks, nips, and sucks at your mouth, letting out soft noises as he does, his hands wander. One heads up, beginning to pick at your bra again, very gently pulling at a strap and letting it hit your shoulder blade. The other moves down, fingers creeping into your back pocket to grope at your ass. You gasp and jerk your hips towards that hand, and Lance chuckles, gripping a little tighter.

 “Can I take this off?” he asks, tugging at the clasps keeping your bra on. At your hum of approval, he undoes the clasps, and lets it drop to the floor. The sudden temperature change causes your nipples to harden and you know Lance can feel them against his chest. He laughs and pecks your cheek.

 “Wanna move to the bed?”

 The question makes you shiver, and you nod. Moving his hands back to your hips, he pushes you gently towards his bunk. When it hits the back of your knees, you sit down, and scoot up to lie against the pillows after pulling off your boots. You look up at him to see him staring at you as if mesmerized. He hasn’t even gotten on the bed. You curl a little into yourself self-consciously. This seems to pull him out of his daze, and he laughs a little, sounding nervous for once.

 He finally crawls on the bed, kicking off his own shoes, and lies beside you. Neither of you do anything for a few moments, you find yourself too nervous. Eventually, Lance makes the first move and wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you close.

 You bury your face in his neck and place tiny kisses there. He laughs a little but squawks when you bite down and start sucking. He doesn’t stop you, only moving his hand to stroke at your hair shakily.

 When you pull away, he kisses you and murmurs against your lips, “Mind if I return the favor?” Your eyes widen a little in surprise, and he laughs again, “You’re so easy to embarrass. It’s adorable.”

 Instead of answering, you bite your lip and tilt your head back, giving him plenty of room to make his mark. Lance hums approvingly and moves in to do so. It takes a second to realize the hickey will be too high to hide, and you whine a little, but don’t stop him. That thrill of people knowing you were with Lance is back. He still doesn’t idle as he does this. His hand moves to your butt again and he pulls you forward as his thigh pushes between yours. He grinds against you, pressing against your groin, and you moan. You’re suddenly aware of the wetness down there, as the friction pulled the lips apart, and you can feel it beginning to dampen your underwear. You desperately thank the stars you still had your uniform pants on—

 You feel cold on your neck when Lance finishes marking you up as he asks, “Can I take this off too?” while pulling a little at the waist of your pants.

 You find it incredibly difficult to deny him. Shoving down your shyness, you nod, and he doesn’t hesitate to undo the button and pull down the zipper. He has a difficult time pushing them down as you can’t help but keep your legs as closed as possible. With a huff, he pulls your leg up and the smell of your sex wafts up, much to your embarrassment.

 Lance, mercifully, doesn’t say anything. His breath just hitches and he licks his lips. He looks you in the eye and smiles before pulling your pants and socks off. You squirm a little when you realize you’re almost entirely naked and all Lance lacks is his shirt. He seems to notice the fact too, and reaches down to push his own pants off with his boots.

 Both in your underwear, you take each other in. Lance is scrawny, with chicken arms and sharp angles, but you find him charming. Whatever body wash he uses can’t be Garrison-issued, because he smells like strawberries, not detergent. His fingers are long and soft on your waist, and his legs are shaved.

 Lance is beautiful and you wonder why he picked you of all people.

 You snap out of it when Lance mutters your name and kisses you a little desperately.

 “What’d I do to get a perfect girl like you?” he mutters. He laughs at your hiccup of surprise. One of his hands slides down to the waistband of your underwear and he asks, “May I?”

 You nod, and his hand slides in. You shiver as his fingers slide between your lips, and moan when they brush your clitoris.

 “Whoa,” Lance whispers breathily, “you’re really wet.” He massages the area, rubbing along the clit and down to your hole, just pressing the very tip of one finger in before starting the circuit again. You bury your face into the pillow, hands moving to cover it up, and clamp your legs shut, trapping Lance’s hand between.

 “Sorry, too much?”

Of course it is. This whole thing is too much for you to handle. You feel like you’re about to fall apart and you’ve barely started. But you shake your head anyway. You want to do this with Lance, no matter how embarrassing it is. But you just can’t release his hand.

 Lance uses his free hand to pull your hands away from your face. Looking into your eyes, he says with a forgiving smile, “You don’t have to force yourself, we can just do this some other time.”

 “But I—!” you start much too loud. You clear your throat and pretend that didn’t happen. “I want to do this with you, I just…haven’t done this before. You’re my…” _first_. “I’m just a little…sensitive, I guess… It’s…” You make a tiny frustrated noise.

 The few moments Lance doesn’t reply makes you nervous. Then a slow, dopey grin crosses his face, and he kisses you sweetly on the cheek. “You’re too cute.”

 At your pout, he pulls his damp hand out of your now relaxed grip and pushes himself up on top of you and between your legs, resting on his elbows. You catch him glance at the way your breasts roll when you move to accommodate him. He lets out a shuddery laugh.

 “This okay?”

 You nod.

 “Can I try touching you again?”

 You hesitate, then nod once more. Your legs move to close again when he slides his hand into your underwear, but Lance’s thin hips keep them from doing so. You can’t think too hard about that before the rush of pleasure empties your mind. From this new position, it’s easier for him to maneuver, his thumb rubbing circles into your clit while his fingers roam everywhere else. His middle finger dips shallowly into your vagina, and your arms fly up to wrap around Lance as you moan into his ear.

 He chuckles, “You’re _really_ wet, jeez.” As he says that, you can feel your juices flow down between your asscheeks, and the feeling makes you gasp. You can’t stop it either, with Lance holding you where you are. It makes you feel a little dirty.

 “Guess that just means I’m doing a good job,” he says, voice lower.

 That makes you shiver, and the intense heat building in your gut travels further south. You’re close, you know it. It hasn’t been long, but you’re just too sensitive. Lance pushing his finger into you isn’t helping. In fact, his hand slips at first, and his thumb digs hard into your clit. It’s that that pushes you over, and your back arches up into Lance with a loud moan. Your limbs curl around him tightly, and your inner walls squeeze and flutter around his fingertip, too.

 “Did you just…?” Lance seems genuinely surprised, and even after you’re done shaking you don’t let him go so you can’t see his face—and he can’t see yours.

 “L-like I said, I’ve never…” you trail off.

 He eventually pushes himself up, and your weak grip can’t keep you with him, so you fall back onto the bed. Your face feels like it’s on fire when he pulls out his dripping hand from your underwear. Some of your come drips onto you, but you don’t notice because Lance’s hand keeps moving up and up, up to his mouth where he starts to lick it up with a smirk on his face. The sight sends another shudder through your body.

 When you adjust your leg from where it’s beginning to fall asleep, you accidentally brush against Lance’s crotch. He groans and jerks his hips forward, rubbing against your soaked panties and making you gasp from your over-sensitivity.

 “Crap, s-sorry,” he says, clearly ashamed. He scoots back on the bed away from you as you push yourself up onto your elbows. He has his hands cleverly placed so you can’t see his boner, but you know it’s there, you felt it.

 “I can…help you with that,” you say, mustering up your courage. His face turns scarlet.

 “Don’t force yourself,” he chokes out. The confident Lance you’ve been with this whole time is out the window. He’s…cute like this. You didn’t know Lance had this side to him.

 You manage to sit up all the way and move in front of him, leaning forward against him with your head on his shoulder. You’re still a little lethargic. He freezes, not moving an inch as you move a shaky hand to his erection. He gulps, and you smile a little to yourself.

 “If you don’t want me to—”

 “No, I want you to!” he says, jerking his hands up to rest on your forearms just beneath your shoulders. “I just wasn’t…sure if _you_ wanted to.”

 You’re quiet for a second. “I do.”

 “Cool.”

 Neither of you move for a second. He’s hard under your hand. You’ve never felt someone’s penis before, and you didn’t quite know what to expect. Experimentally, you give it a soft rub and revel in the little whimper he gives. You start rubbing it to a rhythm, trying your best to reach as much of him as you can over his boxer briefs. The noises he makes make you feel hot again.

 “_____, p-please, can you…” He doesn’t specify, but he grasps your wrist and begins pulling his underwear down, and you know what he wants. The idea of actually touching Lance’s cock sends your heart rate through the roof, but you don’t stop him. He lets go of your wrist, and you take him in your hand. It’s a lot easier to pull sounds, little whines and moans, out of him then, even though your hand fumbles some with the slide of the precome already covering it.

 The stuff looks odd; thin and a clear off-white, not exactly what you expected (not that you had any thoughts about it beyond what they taught in health class). It doesn’t look wholly appetizing either. It’s sticky on your fingers, and makes a slick sound as you run your hand up and down Lance’s length. Yet, despite all that…you want to try putting your mouth on it. You want to make Lance feel even better. Lost in thought as you are, you don’t realize you’re already leaning down towards it until Lance calls out your name in shock.

 You look up at him and smile a little awkwardly. You started it; you might as well finish it. You scoot back a little, bending your back slightly for comfort. (You feel a little exposed with your ass popped up, but you have more important things to focus on.)

 Up close, Lance’s dick seems a lot bigger. You gulp down your worries, and give it a tentative lick on the underside. Unfortunately, you were right in your assumption it wouldn’t taste good, but it wasn’t the worst thing you’ve ever had, so you continue licking it up anyway. Lance seems to enjoy it, his hips keep twitching and his pleasured whining changes pitch.

 You change target to the head, wrapping your lips around it and sucking. The bitter taste of precome in your mouth is worth the strangled noise that comes out of Lance’s mouth. You weren’t prepared for the hand in your hair, but your panic dies down when all he does is pet it and scratch at your scalp. He seems to be resisting pushing it for your sake, and your heart swells with affection.

 Now you begin to move up and down, sucking only on the first two inches or so. You don’t want to overshoot and end up gagging. That isn’t exactly sexy. For the rest of his cock, you continue stroking it with your hand. The noises it makes sound positively lewd, and combined with your position it must make a picture.

It’s after another minute of this that Lance is suddenly grabbing your wrist again and lifting your head up by your jaw. You can feel drool and precome drip from both sides of your mouth. His breath hitches, and he smears it along your chin with his thumb before shaking his head to snap out of it.

 “I’m…really close,” he chuckles, “You’re pretty good at that, you sure you haven’t done it before?” The question is clearly rhetorical, but you shake your head anyway. He laughs a little as you sit up.

 Lance sits there with his hands on your wrist and face for a few moments, chewing on his lip and looking nervous. You want to go back to pleasuring him and paying him back, but he won’t let go. (You’re sure he would if you told him to, but you don’t want to push him.)

 “Do you think I could…that we could…you know…go a little further?” he finally asks. It takes you a second to realize what he means, but your face flushes deep and you gasp when you do; he wants to fuck you. He backtracks immediately, however.

 “I-I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, obviously, I guess I just, you know, was wondering if it was _possible_ that maybe you’d want to so it was worth asking, right? I’m sorry if that’s way too fast for you, man, of course it is, ig—mnffh.” You cover his babbling mouth with your clean hand.

 Do you want to go further? You think hard about it for a few seconds. You want to in theory, but you’re rightfully scared. This would be your first time having penetrative sex—though today _has_ been a day of firsts. Do you truly want it? You look Lance in the eye. He looks afraid, but a little hopeful. You can feel his fingers flex around your wrist.

 You do. You want to have sex with Lance. He’s been nothing but gentle with you this entire time, and you…you love him, you admit to yourself. With a smile, you nod at him and take your hand off his face. He grins back at you.

 “Thanks, _____,” he says, giving you a peck on the lips, “I promise I’ll make it good.”

 He lays you back down and sits between your legs again. You can feel the tip of his dick poking your pelvis, and it fills you with heat. You’re getting wet again at the thought of him actually being inside you.

 Before Lance does anything else, though, he leans over the side of the bed to grab something from underneath it—a box of condoms. There’s a bottle of lubricant in it too, fitted in between them. You can tell there are some condoms missing. You feel a little jealous, but also relieved that at least one of you knows what they’re doing. After pulling out the lube, the box is set on the edge of the bed against the wall.

 “Ready?”

 When you nod, he starts pulling your panties off. This forces your legs up against his chest, and you shiver at the feeling of being exposed again.

 “Man, you’re already…phew,” he says after letting your legs fall back down around him. You know he’s talking about how turned on you already are. Your heart is beating fast now that you’re getting started, and you can feel the pulsing in your clit. You can also feel yourself dripping even more liquid. “I wonder if I’ll even need the lube…” The comment makes you fidget a little from embarrassment. You’ve always been ashamed of how soaking you’d get when you were excited.

 “All right, ready?” he asks.

 “Yeah,” you breathe, shutting your eyes. Lance kisses you as he pushes his finger into your opening. The feeling isn’t completely foreign—you’ve masturbated before. But you’ve never gotten as deep with your own fingers, and your hips squirm at the obtrusion. After he’s able to move his finger in and out without a problem, he starts putting his second finger in.

 You force yourself to concentrate, to relax. Your mind blanks when Lance starts sucking on a nipple and loosely pinching and pulling on the other. Your back arches a little as you moan, feeling oversensitive. His teasing laugh is muffled, but you still hear it.

 Without your notice, he seems to have loosened you up enough to push in a third. He moves his mouth up to kiss you, coaxing your tongue inside his mouth so he can gently suck on it. He’s a master of distraction, and before you know it, you’re easily taking his three fingers stretching you out.

 Deeming you prepared, Lance pulls out his fingers and wipes them on the sheets. He grabs a condom and rips it open. You watch as he carefully rolls it on, your face getting hot. This is _really happening_.

 He settles a little more firmly between your legs and covers his prick with lube, just in case. Then he’s pressing in and it’s all you can do to keep from clenching down too hard on the intrusion. He goes slow thankfully, and it feels like forever before he’s fully inside.

 “Wow,” he breathes, “I am so lucky.” He balances himself on an elbow, and his other arm curls around your waist.

 You squeeze around him a little, flustered by the comment. “ _I_ should be saying that,” you mutter.

 He shakes his head, “No way, you’re amazing,” he starts peppering your neck with kisses, especially where the hickey is forming, “do you know how many people wanna be with you?”

 You stare at him in confusion. “I didn’t know they…really?”

 “Oh yeah, you’d be surprised how often I hear your name in the locker room.”

 You flush. What have they been saying?

 “They’d be really jealous that _I’m_ the one here with you.” He grins lecherously, and grinds his hips a little. The movement gives you a spark of pleasure and you groan a little.

 Lance kisses you again, and murmurs against your lips, “You ready?”

 When you nod, he pulls out a couple inches and slides back in. You sigh shakily and you wrap your legs around his waist. He continues at this slow pace, pulling out farther with each thrust. He doesn’t go much faster but he eventually starts moving with purpose. Every time he pushes in, it’s as deep as he can go with a little grind before pulling out again.

 It slowly becomes torturous, and you long for him to go faster. You move your hands from the bedsheets to Lance’s shoulders and you pull him close so you can whisper, “more, _please_ ,” with minimum humiliation.

 He takes a sharp breath and follows your request, moving minutely faster. By the time he’s moving as fast as he’s able, you’re moaning loudly, and you have the briefest concern that maybe you’re _too_ loud. But each time you do, Lance fucks into you just a little harder, so you don’t feel compelled to stop.

 It’s not just your moaning that’s loud. The pace you’re set at knocks the headboard into the wall, and you can hear slick skin slapping together. Lance’s moans are weak but they’re heavy and desperate in your ear.

 Eventually he leans back up out of your grip and grabs your legs by the insides of your knees, and pushes them far apart, though not enough to hurt. The move allows him to go that much deeper and if you look down you can see him moving in and out of you (as well as your breasts bouncing up and down), though you can’t stare for long before wanting to cover your eyes. Instead, you look up at his face and grip the sheets tight. The concentrated look on his face flusters you further, and you have to squeeze your eyes shut, lest you burst into flames.

 “ _A-ahh_ , L-Lance…!” You can’t help but moan his name as you begin to feel the overheating signalling your orgasm. He grips your legs a little tighter, and fucks you just a little bit harder, and your moan is more of a shout as you come the second time that night, back arching almost painfully.

 He comes shortly after with a loud, strangled moan, hips jerking against yours. You can feel the condom swelling inside you as he thrusts a few more shaky times to milk himself dry. Then he collapses onto you, his elbows the only thing keeping him from squishing you.

 For a solid minute, both of you are still, panting practically into each other’s mouths (which probably isn’t helping you catch your breath). When you open your eyes—when had you shut them?—it’s to the fondest look on Lance’s face you’ve ever seen.

 The emotion in that gaze has you flushing and attempting to bury your face into the pillow, but he doesn’t let you, pulling your face forward with a hand. He kisses you languidly, and you kiss him back trying to pour all your emotion into it.

 When he pulls away with a contented sigh, he whispers, “I love you.” At your gasp, his smile turns a little regretful. “Too much?”

 You shake your head violently, “I love you too!”

 He grins wide at your confession, and gives you another kiss. “Glad it’s mutual, babe. Wanna get up?”

 You pout but nod anyway. You feel gross lying in your own sweat and other fluids.

 By the time you get cleaned up, you’re too tired to leave, and Lance lets you sleep in his bunk (with exchanged sheets, thank goodness). When you wake up, it’s dark outside, your hips and vagina ache, and Hunk is only just walking back in.

 “Eugh!” he exclaims, slapping a hand to his nose, “It smells nasty in here, man, you couldn’t use some air freshener or anything!?”

 Lance sounds completely unapologetic when he says, “Sorry, bud.” You can’t help but giggle. He looks over at you and grins. “Good morning, pretty lady.”


End file.
